I'm Gonna Love You Through It
by IReallyLoveSantana
Summary: After her sister's attempted suicide, Santana does everything she can to help the girl through it.  But there's one thing standing in between the girl recovering or not; her father who hasn't been seen since her raped her.  Sequel to You Don't Know Me.
1. Chapter 1

_The water was cold. But it had just been warm a second ago. She stared at the razor blade for a few seconds before putting it down on the edge of the bathtub. Just as she had stood up and was about to step out, the door swung open. Her sister stepped in and took her by the neck. She slammed her down back into the water and Alex felt pain skyrocket through her back. But then, she realized that her head was being kept under and water was filling her lungs._

_ Alex sputtered down air and choked when her head was finally allowed back up. She stared up at her sister in terror, uncertain of the Latina's next move. Alex felt herself relax a bit as her neck was released. But then, she felt her arm get snatched up from the water roughly and then held up. Alex cried out in pain as the razor blade she had sat down was plunged into her wrist._

Santana was not surprised when she heard the whimpers coming from the girl beside her. Her mother had gone home several hours ago after Santana assured the woman that Alex would be alright with her. The hospital room was dark except for a dim florescent light above the bed.

Santana shushed her sister and nudged the 14 year old gently. "Alex, it's alright, I'm here." The Latina said softly. Alex's eyes shot open and she looked around quickly. Her body was tense and Santana felt it relax after a few seconds.

"Nightmare?" Santana asked after Alex leaned back into her arms. The young girl nodded and shuddered.

"Well, you just need to know that you're safe now. No one's going to hurt you again. And you can't hurt yourself again." Santana told her sister.

"I'm sorry San." Alex said, her voice scratchy from sleep. She took her sister's hand and held it, feeling the warmth that the tan hand gave off.

"What pushed you to that, all of the sudden?" Santana asked carefully. She squeezed her sister's hand and turned to look at her.

Alex breathed in, the air catching in her throat several times. "I kept having these dreams. And you were in them. Except you didn't love me." Alex admitted, shaking as she remembered the one she had just woken up from. It wasn't as haunting as the one she had in the hallway though.

"You know that's not true." Santana said, running a thumb over Alex's hand.

Alex nodded and then nestled down into Santana. She closed her eyes and started to drift off again and Santana wrapped an arm around her sister.

Alex managed to sleep soundly through the night, and woke up late the next morning. She was content to find that Santana had stayed with her through the night. The Latina was asleep next to her, with her arms still wrapped around her.

Alex realized that she needed to use the bathroom and slowly got up out of the bed. Santana awoke immediately and looked at her questioningly.

"I'm just going to the bathroom." Alex assured the Latina as she walked into the small room. She emerged minutes later, and found Santana sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Brittany wants to come see you. She knows you're in the hospital, but she doesn't know what happened." Santana informed her as she finished sending a text.

Alex was relieved to hear the Santana hadn't told Brittany what had happened. But she knew how much it would hurt her sister to have to lie to her girlfriend.

"You can tell her Santana. She's your girlfriend." Alex said quietly. People were going to have to find out eventually.

Santana tilted her head to the side. "Are you sure?" She questioned.

Alex nodded. Santana was surprised, but decided not to ask about it any further. Instead, she pulled out her phone and texted Brittany that she could come at any time. The blonde replied that she would be there in half an hour.

Alex decided to change into real clothes before Brittany got there. Her sister had brought her up a pair of jeans and t-shirt because she remembered how much Alex hated the hospital gowns. She felt much more normal after she had changed, and then went to sit next to Santana on the bed.

The two sisters waited in silence for Brittan to arrive. Even though Brittany was one of the only people outside of her family that Alex was comfortable around, she was still nervous to admit what happened. She prepared herself as the blonde walked into the room.

Alex leaned into Brittany's hug, and she was surprised at how gentle the blonde was. As they separated, Brittany smiled softly at her. "Are you alright?" She asked, noticing the bandages on the girl's wrists.

Alex nodded. She was waiting for the question. And sure enough, it came. "What happened?"

"I, um. I tried to kill myself." Alex admitted in the thick voice. Brittany's eyes widened, and she looked over at Santana.

"But why?" Brittany asked innocently. She didn't understand why the younger girl would want to do that. She had seemed alright when she went to her house. Sure, she had passed out in the hallway, but still.

"I just…um. It just got too…it got to be too much." Alex struggled to put all of her feelings into words.

"Well I'm glad you're alive. Glee Club needs you." Brittan smiled. Alex felt a bit of happiness inside of her. Maybe she did have a reason to live.


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany stayed at the hospital for about an hour before she decided to leave. Alex hugged her goodbye, and then watched as she and Santana kissed goodbye. The blonde left, troubled by the upsetting news.

Alex and Santana spent the rest of the day watching television and wandering around the hospital. Alex's doctor could tell that the girl was no longer in danger of killing herself again, and by the end of the day, had lifted the 72 hour watch. Alex was free to go home at any time, and she took advantage of the opportunity. Her mother came and signed her out as soon as she could get to the hospital.

After the nurses had redressed the bandages on the 14 year old's arms and thigh, she left the hospital with her mother and sister. The three women drove home in a relaxed silence, with Santana sitting in the backseat next to her sister. The fact that Alex had nightmares concerning herself worried Santana. She decided that she would need to show the girl how much she cared about her somehow.

The car pulled into the Lopez driveway and Alex, Santana, and Carmen Lopez got out. They went into the house and each went their separate ways.

Alex walked slowly up the stairs, afraid to look into the bathroom. She finally had to. The room showed no evidence that she had nearly killed herself. Mrs. Lopez had worked in silence to clean up the bloody water and scrub the tiled floor clean the day before. Alex willed herself not to look at the bathroom any more, and she went into her own room.

Once in her room, Alex sat down on the bed. She frowned when she heard something crinkle under her. Standing up, she reached under herself and pulled out an envelope. Alex felt a wave of nausea and terror hit her like a ton of bricks as she stared at the wrinkled letter in her hand. Slowly, she forced herself to open it.

There was a single sheet of paper in the envelope and Alex unfolded it.

_As you can see, I can still get to you whenever I want. Before you go calling for your mommy or sister, keep in mind that I can get to them too. I know what your mother's work schedule is. I know what time you and your Latina sister have school. I know about your sister's pretty blonde girlfriend. I know your life._

_ If you even think about telling your mother, or the police, remember this. I will find you and your sister and make you _watch _while I rape her. _

_ P.S. You might want to take a pregnancy test._

The last sentence of the letter brought a whole new fear to Alex's mind. What if she was pregnant? She knew that her father had came inside of her. And he obviously was fertile enough to impregnate her mother. Alex felt her stomach lurch and she ran into the bathroom.

Santana came upstairs to find her sister throwing up violently into the toilet. The poor girl heaved uncontrollably for awhile until finally calming down. She spit into the toilet bowl and then leaned back.

"Baby, are you alright?" Santana asked, rubbing the 14 year old's back soothingly.

Alex shook her head, and then stumbled to her feet. She took a small paper cub from the cabinet above the sink and filled it with water. Taking a drink, she spit the water back out into the sink to rid her mouth of the taste of vomit.

"What happened Alex?" Santana asked, standing up from her kneeling position on the floor.

Alex handed her the note that was still crumpled in her hand.

Santana quickly read the note, her eyes widening as she scanned over it. "Oh my God. Alex, we have to call the police." She said, already searching for the phone.

Alex grabbed her sister's arm and stopped her. The Latina turned back to stare at her.

"Santana, didn't you read what he wrote? He'll _rape _you." Alex said, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She couldn't bare the thought of having to watch that happen to her sister.

Santana didn't know what to do. She wanted desperately to call the police and let them know that he had made contact with his daughter. However, she knew there would be no way of convincing Alex to risk it. The poor girl was far too protective. And Santana was afraid herself. Though it felt selfish, she was terribly afraid of Alex's father. She had seen the man rape, beat, and shoot his own daughter or Christ's sake. But the Latina knew that if it came down to it, she would take anything to save her younger sister.

Alex waited for Santana's next move. She had every intention of taking her father's threat seriously, and would physically restrain her sister from notifying the police if it came down to it. But to her surprise, the Latina handed her pack the wrinkled piece of paper.

Santana walked Alex back to her room and tucked her into the bed. Every time she saw the girl's bandaged wrists, she could only envision her cradled in her arms, bleeding to death. Santana had caught herself wondering what might have happened if she had come in 10 minutes later. She couldn't imagine what life would be like after the death of the young girl. Maybe she herself might have tried suicide.

Alex relaxed as her sister crawled into the bed next to her. She had been finding herself unnaturally cold for awhile, and the Latina gave off a soft warmth that soothed Alex. She curled up next to Santana and wrapped an arm across her abdomen. As she fell asleep, she prayed that she wouldn't have another nightmare concerning her sister.

_**Hey guys, for those of you wondering, the song in the Alternate Ending of You Don't Know Me is Haunted, by Taylor Swift. It's a really good song, not really country at all. Anyways, please leave some reviews! Thanks!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Santana kept thinking about the last sentence in the note as she rubbed her sister's back gently. The 14 year old was sound asleep, and didn't seem to be experiencing a nightmare, yet anyway. What if she was pregnant? The thought of it made Santana cringe. To be raped by your father was one thing, but to be carrying his child was just….unbearable. And Santana didn't know if the girl could handle that.

Santana stayed awake throughout the night, worrying about the fate of her sister. It was about three in the morning when she felt the girl's body tense up, and the grip around her abdomen tighten.

_She tried to pull her arms free, but she couldn't. Something metallic was holding her back, handcuffs maybe. Either way, she couldn't get to the sobbing Latina on the other side of the room. _

_ The door next to her opened, and _he _walked in. He seemed to be oblivious to her, and walked straight over to Santana. In a panic, Alex tried to call her name, but found that her mouth had been taped shut, so all that came out was a small, muffled noise. But he heard and turned to her._

_ "Aw, I know you like it, but it's your sissy's turn." He taunted, turning back towards the trembling Latina on the floor._

_ Alex had sealed her eyes shut, but it wasn't enough to lock out her sister's cries of pain. She had shut her eyes and turned away just as he had pulled her clothes off. Alex heard her name mixed in with the shrieks. And then she heard the sound of skin hitting skin. She had been hit, and by the sound of her cry, she had been hit _hard_._

Alex woke up in her sister's arms. She looked up at the Latina and calmed down when she saw that Santana was unhurt.

"Are you alright sweety?" Santana asked, sitting up in the bed. Her sister sat up as well and nodded. Santana wasn't sure if she believed her, but didn't question it. Instead, she got up and helped her sister up out of the bed. Together, they went downstairs.

Santana set a bowl of chopped fruit down in front of Alex, and handed her a fork. She sat down next to Alex and watched the girl carefully. The 14 year old nibbled at the fruit, but set her fork down on the table.

"Alex, you need to eat." Santana told the girl, nudging the bowl towards her.

"I'm not hungry." Alex mumbled, pushing the bowl back.

"Well, you aren't getting up until you eat." Santana replied, arching an eyebrow. Tough love.

Alex glared at her sister, but picked up the fork. She finished the fruit within minutes and then stared at her sister.

Santana smiled sweetly at her sister, and the younger girl couldn't help but crack a smile too. The Latina picked up the bowl and fork, then went to put the dishes in the dishwasher. She had her back turned when Alex asked the question.

"What if I'm pregnant?" Alex said in a shaky voice. She looked up at her sister, who turned around to face her.

Santana didn't know how to respond. What could she possibly say to the girl that wouldn't make her feel worse?

"Well, we'll have to wait and see what happens. Do you want me to get a pregnancy test for you?" Santana asked, walking back over to the table.

Alex nodded and bit her lip. Though she wanted desperately to find out, she wasn't sure if she could handle the truth.

"Alright, I'll go get it now, if you want." Santana said, getting up from her chair. Alex nodded again, tears forming in her eyes.

Santana gently kissed her sister on the forehead before heading out the door. She felt her stomach churn in anxiety. She sped to the nearest supermarket, which was about 10 minutes away, and got the first pregnancy test she saw. As she brought it up to the counter, she was instantly angered by the judgmental look she got from the bitch behind the counter. Santana had to physically control herself from punching the woman square in the face. But, she had bigger problems to face, and she hurried out of the store.

Santana drove home slower, mentally preparing herself for what was about to happen. She knew that she needed to be supportive of Alex, and keep her from getting to the point where she would attempt suicide again. She arrived at her home sooner than she had wanted, and forced herself to go in the door.

"Alex?" Santana called as she entered the empty kitchen. She didn't get a response, and then felt a surge of panic.

Santana sprinted up the stairs and came to the bathroom's closed door. She tried the handle, and to her relief, found it unlocked. Opening it, she found her sister, completely unharmed, sitting on the floor next to the toilet. Her body was wracked with sobs, and Santana wrapped her arms around Alex quickly. She pulled the girl up against her chest and rubbed circles on her back.

"I can't do it." Alex cried softly into Santana's shirt. The Latina just continued to hold her until the sobs quieted.

"Alex, you don't have to do this today if you don't want to." Santana told the girl, wiping the stray tears from her face.

Alex shook her head. "Yes I do. We have to find out." The 14 year old replied, getting up from the floor. She took the small box off of the sink counter and looked at Santana. The Latina squeezed her hand before going out of the bathroom.

_**Hey guys, sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was unexpectedly partying. So please leave some reviews. Shou**__ld the test be negative or positive? It's up to you guys!_


	4. Chapter 4

Alex had followed the instructions on the box. The small stick now lay on the sink counter. Though it had only been two minutes since she had done the test, it seemed like hours. She continued to look at the pregnancy test every couple of seconds to see if the line, or lines, had shown up, but the test hadn't changed.

Alex looked up at the the clock. It had been five minutes, exactly how long the box had said it would take. She looked at the stick and felt tears begin to stream down her cheeks.

Alex ran out of the bathroom, straight into Santana's arms. The Latina felt her heart drop when she felt the girl sobbing into her shoulder. "Alex?" She asked, stepping back so that she could look at the girl.

"I'm not pregnant San." Alex said. Santana sighed and smiled at her.

"You scared me. I thought you were pregnant." Santana laughed nervously. This was the first time she had seen Alex cry because something good had happened to the girl. Hell, this _was _the first time something good had happened to her.

Alex stopped crying and felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of her. Santana could tell that the girl felt a lot better. The two girls spent the rest of the day watching movies on the couch.

Alex had a doctor's appointment the next morning with the red haired woman. She needed to check that the bullet wound was healing well, that the cracked ribs had been set correctly and were healing straight, and to do a follow up on the injuries Alex sustained during her rapes. Santana drove her sister to the hospital.

Alex and Santana sat in the waiting room next to each other when the doctor walked in. She greeted both of the girls with a comforting smile and then escorted them back to a private examination room.

Santana nodded at Alex and gave her a small smile before leaving her alone in the room with the doctor.

"Are you ready?" The woman asked, gesturing to examination table. Alex nodded hesitantly and walked over. She was in her hospital gown and crawled up hesitantly onto the table.

Alex bit the inside of her cheek as the examination started. She knew Dr. Johnstonwouldn't hurt her; in fact she was very fond of the lady. But nevertheless, she could barely stay on the table as the woman examined how she had healed. The doctor hurried up, understanding the poor girl's anxiety, and finished quickly.

Alex sat up on the table and righted the hospital gown. She waited for the doctor's report.

"Everything seems to be healing nicely. You shouldn't have any problems after everything had healed completely." The red haired woman said, pulling off her gloves and throwing them into the wastebasket.

The doctor got up and went to fetch Santana from out in the hallway. She returned with the Latina, who took a seat beside her sister.

Dr. Johnston had also grabbed the test results from one of the nurses on her way back. She opened the manila folder and began to sort through them. After studying them for a few minutes, she looked up to explain the results to the two girls.

"For starters, you aren't pregnant. You didn't acquire any STDs either. Everything seems to be healing well. All in all, you really don't have anything to be concerned about." She said. Alex and Santana relaxed.

"And now, I'd like to talk to Santana. Alex, do you mind going out into the hallway for a second?" Dr. Johnston said, opening the door for her patient. The young girl nodded and stepped out into the hallway.

The doctor turned to the Latina. "I wanted to talk to you about Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. In a situation like Alex's, she may be experiencing some flashbacks, nightmares-"

"She's had a lot of nightmares." Santana cut in. She had been worrying about the dreams since she first saw how shaken the girl always woke up from them.

"Just to let you know, it's very common for that to happen, and it isn't something you should be terribly concerned about," The woman said, "Just try to comfort her the best you can, and hopefully with time she'll recover." She finished.

Santana nodded, and then walked out into the hallway. Alex was waiting for her, and smiled when she saw her.

"Ready to go?" Santana asked. Her sister nodded and the two walked out of the hospital together.

By the time the two girls had gotten back to their house, the first snow of the season had begun to fall. Santana hadn't realized it, but it was already two weeks into December.

Alex and Santana got into the house, and both headed up the stairs. Mrs. Lopez was working late again that night, so the two girls would be home alone.

Alex felt a cold breeze when she walked into her room. She frowned when she saw that her window was wide open, with snowflakes blowing in. Immediately, she shut it and turned around. An envelope sat on her bed, as if it was waiting for her.

Alex opened the envelope with shaking hands and pulled out the paper. She began reading the note.

_I know you're anxious to meet up again. But don't worry, I promise I'll get to you soon enough. Although, I might have to try your sister soon. She's the only Lopez whore I haven't fucked yet. Or even her pretty girlfriend, she looks like she'd put up a good struggle. And you know I like that._

_ Remember, if you go crying to the police or mommy, I'll kill your sister. Just thought I'd remind you._

_ Also, I took a few pairs of underwear from your drawer. Something to keep me busy until I can get to you again._

Alex dropped the note and looked over at her dresser. Sure enough, the top drawer was partially open.

_**Welp, that's all for tonight. Please please please leave some reviews guys. It really means a lot to me and improves the story. I keep all of you reviews in mind when I'm writing, and I love hearing feedback about my writing. And thanks so much for all the story and author alerts. **_

_** Also, you guys might want to check out my other story, When Jess Met Santana. It's a lot more graphic and sad, so it isn't exactly for all of you looking for some happy, peachy story.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Alex felt her stomach heave and she ran into the bathroom. She barely made it before emptying her stomach into the toilet. Luckily, there wasn't much, only the fruit from that morning, and she finished quickly. To her dismay, Alex looked up to see Santana staring at her with a pitying expression on her face.

Santana silently handed Alex a Dixie cup full of water, and the girl rinsed out her mouth. She felt her body shiver, still weakened from throwing up, as well as the terror she felt when she got the letters. Or even when she thought about him for that matter.

Alex stood up and went to her room. Santana followed her, and was handed a piece of paper. She read it quickly and felt anger and fear bubble inside of her.

"You can't let him do this to you anymore Alex. I'm calling the police." Santana said finally. She put the note back down on the bed and started out of the room.

Alex followed Santana. "You can't! He'll get to you Santana." She said, grabbing Santana by the arm. The Latina pulled her arm free and continued towards the phone.

"Alex. You aren't safe." Santana replied.

"Santana, if you call the police, I'll slit my wrists open again." Alex said coldly. There wasn't any sign in her voice that Santana could be led to believe she was bluffing.

"Alex, baby don't say that." The Latina said as she turned around to look at the girl. Alex looked sorry that she had said it, but not necessarily insincere.

"If something happens to you Santana, I swear to God I will." Alex said again, her voice shaking.

Santana couldn't make herself ignore the girl's threats. She turned back around and looked at her younger sister.

"Alex, please don't. If we call the police, they'll keep you safe from him-" Alex cut her off.

"Santana, I'm not trying to protect myself. I'm trying to keep you safe." She snapped. Santana raised her eyebrows.

"Last time I checked, I wasn't the one who almost died." The Latina said. She started leading the girl back to her room.

"Last time I checked, I don't really have anything to lose if he comes back. He already had me Santana. He wants you now; just because he knows I won't be able to take it." She replied.

Santana shook her head. "I promise I won't let him get to either of us Alex. You're safe now. He may be sending you little notes, but the police are tracking him down right now." She comforted the girl as they sat down on the bed.

"Santana, I want to try to go to school again tomorrow." Alex said as they entered the room.

"Why? You fainted in the hallway." Santana immediately rejected the idea and decided to put a stop to it.

"But Santana, I think I can face going back again. I know if Jacob tries anything, you'll kick his ass." Alex said. She desperately wanted to feel the normalness of school again; just to have something back in her life.

"Alex. _No._" Santana growled. The 14 year old was surprised at the harsh tone in the Latina's voice.

"Well….I'm going." Alex replied simply. She shrugged at her sister, and felt the bit of sibling rivalry coming up. She liked it; it was something she had never experienced before.

Santana glared down her sister and then realized that there was nothing she could do about it. The girl could be incredibly stubborn when she wanted to be.

The next morning, Santana and Alex woke up on time to go to school. It was a Friday, so Alex would have a break after her second attempt at going back to school. She threw on a flannel with a tank top underneath, and a pair of dark skinny jeans.

Santana and Alex rode to school in a comfortable silence. Santana was nervous about her going back again, and decided to keep an eye on her in the hallways.

Alex and Santana went their separate ways as they walked into the school. Alex was met by kind smiles in the hallway, and she found herself looking for Jacob. She spotted the afroed boy. Talking to Brittany. Before she even realized what she was doing, Alex had walked over to the two teenagers.

Alex rammed a knee into Jacob's crotch and he dropped to the ground. A couple of the guys in the hallway cringed when they saw the sheer force behind the kick, and others laughed. Brittany looked at her in surprise.

"Why'd you kick him?" The blonde asked innocently. She watched as the Jewish boy groaned on the floor and rolled over.

"Santana told me to." Alex replied quickly. No one would doubt that Santana had instructed her younger sister to kick someone.

Alex waved goodbye to Brittany and then went to her first period class. She went through the rest of the day in a much better mood, since she had stood up to one of her greatest fears. When she made it to Glee club, Alex smiled at her sister, who smiled back, content that the girl seemed to be doing alright.

"Mr. Shuester, can I sing a song?" Alex asked at the beginning of the class. He nodded and gestured towards the floor in front of the chair.

Alex nodded at the band behind her and they began into a rock song.

_I feel happy, I feel sad, I feel like running through the walls_

_I'm overjoyed, I'm undecided, I don't know who I am_

_Well maybe I'm not perfect, at least I'm working on it_

_14 is like the worst idea that I've ever had_

_It's too much pain, it's too much freedom, what should I do with this?_

_It's not the way you plan it, it's how you make it happen_

_Yeah, it's how you make it happen_

_It's such a cold, cold world (hello cold world) and I can't get out_

_So I'll just make the best of everything I'll never have_

_Such a cold, cold world (hello cold world) and it's got me down_

_But I'll get right back up as long as it spins around_

_Hello cold world_

Alex sang through one of her favorite songs, belting out another verse, the bridge, and then finishing with the chorus again. She put the microphone back into the stand and smiled at the applause. Alex took a bow and then went to sit by her sister.

_**Whoa! I gave a happy ending for once! Ok, so here's the deal. I will not update again until I get 6 more reviews. I really do appreciate all of the support you all have given me when writing this book, and I hope you'll continue it. I will try to keep up with my writing, but my mother has been diagnosed with cancer, and begins her chemo very shortly. Being in 8**__**th**__** grade, my schedule is already busy, what with cheerleading coming up(yes, I'm a Cheerio). So please be patient with me. And believe me, the reviews will help me to write more.**_


	6. Chapter 6

The bell rang and Alex stood up. She walked with the other Glee Clubbers out into the hallway, and started towards her locker. When she had already gotten the entire way across the school, to her locker, she realized that she had left her hoodie in the choir room. Sighing, she turned back around and started back towards Mr. Shuester's room.

* * *

><p>Santana made it out to her car and looked around for Alex. She didn't see her sister and frowned. Concerned, she turned to Puck, who was walking out to his own truck.<p>

"Puck, did you see Alex?" She asked, walking over to him. He nodded.

"Yeah. She said something about forgetting her hoody." Puck replied, getting into the cab of the truck.

Santana nodded and Puck drove away. She went into her own car and sat in the driver's seat, waiting.

* * *

><p>Alex entered the choir room and saw her hoody, sitting exactly where she had left it. She nodded at Mr. Shuester, who was writing paperwork and he smiled. Alex jogged back out into the hall.<p>

Pulling her hoody on over her head, Alex was struck from the side by a force she wasn't able to see. She yelled out as her body collided with the tiled floor, and ripped the hoody away from the face. Her body froze when she saw the boy who was towering over her.

Alex scrambled backwards away from Jacob and he chuckled. She stood up and ran towards the school exit.

Santana watched as her sister came bolting out of the school, straight towards her car. Immediately, the Latina got out and met the girl as she slowed down.

"Alex, what happened?" Santana demanded as the 14 year old struggled to catch her breath.

"Jacob." The girl panted out. Santana's face immediately darkened and she turned towards the school just in time to see the boy in glasses come walking out, a smug look on his face.

Jacob had hardly knew what had hit him before he was being pinned to the ground by Santana. She threw a few rough punches, and soon the nerd's nose was bleeding heavily and his eye was beginning to swell. Santana stood up and quickly kicked him as hard as she could in the crotch. The boy let loose a girlish squeals and howled in pain after that.

"If you ever even _think _about touching her again, I will kill you." Santana said, ice cold venom running through her voice.

Santana kicked the boy one last time before walking back to her car. Alex was waiting in the passenger's seat and looked up as her sister got into the car.

"I don't think he'll be coming near you again." Santana said as she drove out of the parking lot.

"Thanks." Alex said quietly. She side was throbbing from where she had hit the floor, but she knew better than to mention it. Her sister would turn right around and find the boy again.

The two sisters arrived at their house soon enough and got out. Alex and Santana were both nervous about something that could possibly await them in the house, like another letter. Nevertheless, as soon as Alex was in the door, she went straight upstairs to check her room.

Alex shut the door behind her and saw that there was an envelope on her bed. She opened it, feeling her stomach twist, and pulled out a crudely folded sheet of paper.

_If you don't sneak out tonight and meet me, I'll kill you mother and your sister. Meet me outside at 3._

Alex heard her sister coming up the stairs and quickly hid the note. She threw it behind her bed, as well as the envelope and quickly turned around as the door opened.

"Did you find anything?" Santana asked, surveying the girl's room.

Alex shook her head and faked a smile. Her sister looked suspicious, but didn't say anything.

* * *

><p>The rest of the evening went far too fast for Alex. She kept close to her sister the entire time, as well as her mother when the woman came home. Alex knew what she had to do; she needed to keep them safe. There was no way she would let either of them get hurt for her, especially by <em>him.<em>

As the three women finished their dinner, Alex looked up from her plate.

"Thank you, so much for bringing me into your house. I know it wasn't easy, accepting the daughter of the man who raped you, but just…..thank you." Alex said shakily. Her mother looked at her with soft brown eyes and smiled lovingly.

"Alex, you're my daughter. I don't see how I could have not." Mrs. Lopez said. Alex smiled, though there was pain behind it, and then helped her mother clear the table.

Santana and Alex got ready for bed and both kept to themselves the rest of the night. Alex paced in her room, trying to think of some way she could escape the hands of her father and keep her mother and sister safe. But she couldn't figure out an alternative to just doing exactly what the note said, so she gave up.

Santana yawned as she finished her chemistry homework. She closed the book and tossed it in the general direction of her bag, before turning her desk lamp off.

Alex looked up as her door opened. It was her sister, coming to say goodnight.

Though she knew it would be harder to sneak out, Alex couldn't help herself. She needed to be held in her sister's arms for one more night. "San? Will you sleep with me tonight?" She asked.

The Latina tilted her head to the side. "Why? Because of the Jacob thing?" She asked. Alex had slept by herself a few times, and seemed to be getting better.

Alex nodded. "Yeah, the Jacob thing." She lied through her teeth. Santana nodded and both of the girls curled up together in the bed.

_**Is Alex going to go through with it? Should she go through with it to save her family? What will her father do if she does go through with it? Leave some reviews! Thanks guys. And thanks for the thoughts for my mom.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Alex watched the numbers on the clock change. She hadn't slept a wink since she and Santana had crawled into bed together. It was 2:54 and she knew she couldn't wait another minute. So she slipped out from under Santana's arm, trying not to wake the older Latina. But her eyes opened anyway and she stared up at Alex.

"Where are you going?" Santana croaked, drunk from sleep. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Um, I have to pee." Alex lied. Santana nodded and buried her face in the pillow again.

As quietly as she could, Alex crept down the stairs and stopped in the kitchen. She looked around and realized that this was probably the last time she would be in the house. She thought about leaving a note, but decided that she wouldn't be able to bring herself to write the damn thing. She could barely force herself to walk closer to the door and slip her shoes on.

Santana's eyes shot open once again as she heard the front door squeak as it opened. She wasted no time getting up from the bed and tip-toeing down the stairs to find the kitchen empty. The Latina had already been past the bathroom upstairs and saw that it was empty. Santana felt her stomach sink as she realized that Alex's shoes were gone.

Santana pulled a pair of her own Converse on and went out of the house, careful not to slam the door. The first thing she saw was Alex walked across the street to a van. The second thing she saw was the girl's father leaning up against the van.

"Alex!" Santana yelled, not able to stop herself. The girl whirled around and her eyes widened.

"Santana no!" Alex said, horrified that her sister had followed her outside. But it was too late. Both of the girls hear the click of the man's gun and turned around to face him.

"Santana, so nice of you to join us." Jack said, smirking as he stood up from leaning against the van.

Alex stepped in front of her sister as the man walked towards them.

"Aw, how nice. The little whore is trying to protect the big one." He scoffed, grabbing Alex by the hair and pulling her towards him.

Alex whimpered at his touch and locked her jaw as he stroked a hand down the side of her face.

With that, her father opened the door to the back of the van and pushed Alex in. He then pointed the gun at Santana and the Latina crawled into the van obediently.

Alex and Santana both flinched as the door was slammed shut. The seats had been ripped out of the back, leaving an open space in the back. Both of the girls scooted to the back of the van, as far away from the driver's seat as possible. Alex was holding Santana's hand tightly, terrified at the fact that she was so close to the man again.

Santana noticed how much Alex's breathing had quickened and squeezed her hand. The younger girl turned to look at her, and her eyes were flossy with tears.

The van lurched away from where it had been parked and began speeding down the road. Santana pulled her sister into her arms and felt the girl's body tremble in her grasp. Santana was surprised when Alex turned and whispered in her ear.

"He's going to try to rape you. When I distract him, _run_." Santana could hardly hear the girl, but pulled her head away and shook it.

"No Alex. I can't leave you with him." Santana whispered back, pulling her in tighter. Alex shook her head.

"Santana, just do it. You can go and get help." Alex replied firmly. Her voice was low, and the shakiness had left it.

Santana stared at her sister for a few seconds before nodding. "Alright." She said, her voice cracking.

The van was silent for awhile, until finally it came to a stop. Both of the girls' bodies flew forward and then fell to the floor at the abrupt stop. They heard a low chuckle from the front of the van and Santana growled.

Jack got out of the van and went around to the side door. He threw it open, and Alex crawled in front of Santana. But he simply threw her out of the way and grabbed Santana by the ankle. The Latina kicked at him, but he was too strong and she landed on her back outside of the van.

Santana looked around and saw that she was on the McKinley High School football field. Why the hell had he brought them here? Santana didn't have much time to wonder about the location choice before she was being pinned to the ground and two hands were tearing at her clothes.

Alex took a deep breath and then launched herself out of the van. She tackled the man off of her sister and fell the the ground with a thud. She ended up with his body crushing her's in the water soaked grass.

Santana felt the weight leave off of her and then watched as her sister got pressed to the ground by her father. She stood up and began running across the football field as quickly as she could.

Jack made no attempt to follow the Latina; but instead hit his own daughter across the face as hard as he could. The girl yelled out in pain and felt the sting of tears in her eyes.

Alex willed herself to go numb as she was hit by punch after punch. Her nose spewed blood onto the grass around her and stained the old t-shirt she had worn to bed. Her sobs had begun to to soften and she wondered how long it would take for her sister to get help.

_**So, I'm stopping right there because I'm mean. Mwahahahaha. Thank you for reading and please leave some reviews!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Warning; this chapter will get a little graphic.**_

Alex was freezing. The moisture on the grass had completely soaked her, leaving her shivering on the ground. On the other hand, the numbness from being cold helped to alleviate the intense pain in her body.

* * *

><p>Santana had run up to the school, found it locked, and swore loudly. She then noticed the old payphone near the other entrance. She ran to it and picked up the black piece of plastic. Santana quickly dialed 911 and thanked God that the phone still worked.<p>

_"Hello, 911, what's your emergency?"_

"I need an ambulance and police at William McKinley High School, down at the football field."

_"What's your name ma'am?"_

"Santana Lopez." The Latina said before hanging up the phone.

Santana knew she had to go back down. She couldn't leave her sister and just wait to see if the police got to her in time or not. The Latina took off back towards the football stadium.

* * *

><p>Alex struggled as her father pulled at her shirt. He pressed a knee forcefully into her chest, so hard that she couldn't breathe. Alex found her vision begin to go dark and she willed herself to stay awake. She knew that if she passed out, she would be raped again, though she wasn't sure she was going to avoid it by staying awake either. Alex wondered if Santana had called for help yet, and if she was going to stay away until it was all over. She prayed that her sister would.<p>

* * *

><p>Santana made her way through the dark down to the football field and snuck up behind Alex and her father. She was debating what to do when she saw the man tugging at her sister's shorts. Santana launched herself towards the two.<p>

Alex knew the whole time that the police weren't going to get to her in time. She didn't tell Santana that of course, because she knew the Latina wouldn't follow her plan. But as her shorts were yanked off, Alex braced herself for what was about to happen. Suddenly, her father's hands disappeared from her, as well as the weight of his body.

Alex squinted in the dark and tried to see what was going on. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw her sister wrestling with Jack on the ground next to her.

"Santana, no!" Alex yelled as her plan fell apart. Santana wasn't supposed to come back. That was the whole goal of the plan; to keep Santana away from _him. _

Santana yelped as the man's hand collided with her cheek. She was thrown to the side and then pinned to the wet grass by him.

Alex watched in horror as her father pinned Santana to the ground and ripped her shirt off over her head. She heard her sister's whimpers of protest and forced herself to sit up off of the ground, despite the pain.

"Don't touch her." Alex growled. She wasn't worrying about what her father might do, just what he might do to Santana.

Jack looked up in amusement from the Latina beneath him, to his daughter.

"Why shouldn't I? I bet she likes it." He scoffed, stroking Santana's cheek. The Latina girl turned her head away in disgust.

"Please." Alex's voice cracked. She knew she wouldn't be able to live with herself if he raped Santana.

"Listen you little slut; I've already had you and your mother. You can't expect me not to want to fuck this one." He said, tugging at Santana's shorts. He pulled them down her struggling legs and then tossed them aside.

"Damn girl, you're even better than your mother." Jack chuckled, running his hands down her waist, to her thighs. Santana couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her face, and finally let a sob break through. But she was silenced when the bastard's lips crashed into her's.

Alex watched as her father forced his lips onto Santana. She ignored the pain and stood up. "Get the fuck off of her!" Alex screamed, grabbing her father by the back of his shirt and pulled him off of her sister.

Santana was surprised at the sheer anger in the girl's voice as she pulled the man off of her. Santana sat up and wiped at her lips, trying to get the disgusting taste off of them.

Alex's father pulled the same switchblade he had used before out of his back pocket and flicked the blade out. He plunged it into the girl's shoulder and then yanked it out again as she screamed. Blood quickly ran out onto her skin, as she was still in her bra and underwear.

"Now sit your ass down and _watch." _He snarled, wiping the blood off of the blade and then putting the knife back in his pocket.

Alex held a hand up to the stab wound and tried to stop the bleeding. She knew it wasn't a life threatening injury, but nevertheless, combined with the beating she had taken, Alex was feeling lightheaded.

Santana cried out as her sister was stabbed. But her distress quickly turned to terror as the man turned around and walked towards her. She was trembling as he stood above her, unzipping his jeans and pulling them down. Santana could see that he had an erection, and felt bile rise in her throat.

Alex had to restrain herself from getting up and trying to kill the son of a bitch running his hands up and down her sister. She heard the Latina's screams of terror as her underwear were pulled down, and the cries matched the ones that had been in Alex's dreams. The 14 year old squeezed her eyes shut, but it was no use. She could hear everything that was happening, loud and clear.

_**Hey guys. So, here's the deal: I'm not updating again until I get 21 reviews. So please review. The only reason I've been keeping with my schedule is because of the reviews. But if no one's reviewing, I'm pretty busy with my mom and school, so I won't update as much if I'm not getting the encouragement. Thanks.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Santana watched through the tears in her eyes as Alex's father crawled on top of her. She knew that she was going to be raped by the man. He once again attacked her lips with his and she fought to keep his tongue out of her mouth. But he forced it in anyway and she gagged.

Santana suddenly felt her legs get pried apart by rough, strong hands and screamed into his mouth. She wriggled under him, but her struggles were of no use. In a matter of seconds, Alex's father forced himself inside of her.

The Latina's screams cut through the air as Alex's father began thrusting in and out of her roughly. The screams were eventually reduced to sobs, and then whimpers as he bit roughly at her neck. She knew the skin would be marred with bruises tomorrow. That is, if he didn't kill them.

Alex held her head in her hands, her fingers entwined in her tangled hair. She was trying to keep the cries of her sister out of her head, but she couldn't. Alex looked up when she heard her name mixed in the the Latina's sobs.

"Alex, help!" Santana cried, turning to look at her sister. The younger girl looked back at her, with tears streaming out of her own eyes.

"I'm so sorry." Alex sobbed in reply. She got up from her position and stumbled over to her.

Alex used what was left of her strength to push her father quite violently away from Santana. He quickly got back onto his feet and drew the knife. "You're dead, bitch." He growled, running at her.

Alex hit the ground with a cry of pain. The impact had knocked her breathless, and with the body on top of her, she couldn't breathe at all. Alex heard Santana scream as Jack raised the knife and closed her eyes, expecting the deadly pierce of the blade, but instead heard a gunshot.

Alex's eyes burst open in time to see the last bit of life drain from her father's eyes as he fell over on the ground next to her. She sat up and watched as police officers came racing down the hill towards them, guns and flashlights drawn.

"Santana?" Alex called, crawling over to her sister as the police officers drew nearer. Her sister was still crying, but sat up when she saw Alex.

"I thought he killed you." The Latina sobbed, wrapping her arms around her sister. Alex hugged her back. Just then, the police reached them.

"We need paramedics!" One of the officers shouted. Soon enough, two paramedics came with a gurney down to the field.

The paramedics went to Alex first, but she pushed them away. "No, take her first." She said, unwrapping her arms from around her sister. The paramedics looked at her skeptically, because she was in fact soaked in blood from her shoulder, but didn't object and lifted Santana onto the gurney.

Alex stood up and was immediately surrounded by police. They tried to get her to sit back down, but she shook them off and followed the gurney back up towards the parking lot.

Alex didn't care that she was in her underwear, and stepped onto the parking lot. She walked up to the ambulance and climbed in without asking. The paramedics immediately gave her a blanket to wrap around herself and a towel to hold to the stab wound.

The ambulance arrived at the hospital quickly and Santana's gurney was wheeled into the emergency room. Alex followed, keeping the blanket wrapped around herself tightly. People stared at her bruising and bloody face, but Alex ignored them.

The red haired doctor came up to Alex, her eyebrows scrunched together in concern.

"Alex, what happened?" Dr. Johnston asked, inspecting the girl's face.

"Go take care of Santana." Alex said quietly.

"Alex, you need to tell me what happened first." The woman said, pulling the girl into one of the private rooms.

"My father came back…..and he raped Santana." Alex started crying as she spoke the last words, feeling a ton of guilt come crashing down on her.

Dr. Johnson nodded and then wrapped her arms around the sobbing girl. She had grown very fond of Alex, and it broke her heart to see the poor girl had been attacked by her father again. And now Santana too.

Dr. Johnson led Alex to the room her sister was in, and then began inspecting the Latina. Alex held her sister's hand through it, and even through the curtain when she was on the gynecologist table. It wasn't until two hours later that both of the girls had been bandaged and given pain medication that they were left alone.

"I am _so _sorry." Alex said, her voice cracking. She was ashamed of herself. It was all her fault that Santana had gotten hurt.

Santana looked up from the hospital bed. She had retreated into silence. "It's alright." She mumbled.

"No, it's not." Alex said, putting her head in her hands. She honestly felt like killing herself and was debating it. She knew she wouldn't be able to live with herself because of what had happened to her sister. She reached over and picked up a pair of surgical scissors Dr. Johnson had used to make stitches.

"Alex, don't." Santana said, sitting up. She saw the look on her sister's face.

"I'm sorry Santana." Alex replied quietly, before reopening the scars on her wrists.

_**Hey guys, seriously, thanks for all the reviews. If you guys keep it up, I'll try to keep the schedule as close as possible to what it was before. Thanks!**_


	10. Chapter 10

"Alex!" Santana yelled, sitting up in the bed quickly. She suppressed a moan of pain. The Latina reached for the nurse call cord, but Alex had a bloody hand wrapped around it, holding it out of her reach. Santana knew she couldn't stand; the pain in her groin would send her straight to the floor.

"Please don't do this." Santana begged as she watched the blood spill from her sister's arms onto the floor. The girl seemed to be getting paler by the minute.

"It's my fault he got to you." Alex said, tears streaming down her face. The scissors fell from her hand and clattered on the floor.

"I'm sorry Santana. I love you." The 14 year old said as she ripped out the cord to the nurse call station. Not realizing it, a notification immediately went off in the nurses' station. Alex stumbled into the small bathroom and shut the door.

"No!" Santana cried from her bed. She felt completely helpless, unable to get up or do anything. She felt a small bit of relief as two nurses entered the room. Their eyes widened as they spotted the large amount of blood on the floor, and the trail that led into the bathroom.

"Page Dr. Johnson." One of the nurses said as she tried the door handle. Alex had wheeled the moving toilet normally designed for elderly patients up to the handle and wedged one of bars under it.

Alex and Santana's doctor came into the room within the next two minutes. She scanned the scene quickly. "Santana, you need to calm down and tell me what happened." She said, walking to the sobbing Latina's bedside.

Santana wiped away at the tears streaming down her face and tried to stop the sobbing. "She cut her wrists open with the scissors." She managed to stutter out. The red haired woman's eyes widened and she went over to the bathroom door.

"Alex, you need to open the door." Dr. Johnson knocked gently and waited. Silence.

"Alex, your sister is out here. You can't leave her now, she needs you." The woman said, trying to keep her voice calm, but loud enough so that the girl in the bathroom could hear her.

To the doctor's relief, she could hear a scuffle in the bathroom, and then the sound of metal hitting metal. She tried the handle and found that it was no longer jammed. Dr. Johnson opened the door and found the girl on the floor, covered in her own blood.

* * *

><p>As Alex felt a pair of hands on her, she regretted opening the door. "No." She moaned, pulling away. She tried to focus her darkened vision and swung weakly at the woman trying to help her.<p>

"We need a sedative and suture kits." Dr. Johnson ordered, trying to restrain the struggling teenager.

The nurses ran as quickly as they could to get the supplies and returned soon. They entered the small bathroom and handed the items to the red-haired doctor.

"Alex, it's alright." Dr. Johnson said, sticking the needle into the girl's arm. Alex whimpered, but her actions slowed and eventually she fell still.

* * *

><p>After stopping the bleeding and cleaning the girl up, Dr. Johnson refused to have Alex sent up to the Psychiatric Ward. Instead, she was put in the spare bed of Santana's room. The Latina watched her sister's unconscious form from her own bed.<p>

* * *

><p>Alex woke up about two hours later. She squinted against the bright lights, and then sat up slightly in bed to find that her arms were restrained by Velcro straps to the bed. She looked down from her bandaged wrists to the bed across the room.<p>

"Hey. How're you feeling?" Santana asked, seeing that her sister was finally awake. She smiled gently at Alex, who looked away.

The 14 year old didn't answer, but instead starting pulling at the straps on the arm. "Stop." Santana said gently. To her relief, Alex stopped struggling against the restraints.

"Are they sending me to some asylum now or something?" Alex asked. There was an unfamiliar coldness to her voice, one that Santana had never heard before.

"No. But Alex, you _can't _do that to me again." Santana said, her voice cracking. The fact that her sister felt responsible for what had happened was killing her.

"But he's my father and I didn't stop him in time." Alex snarled. It was obvious that she was absolutely disgusted with herself.

"Alex. I don't blame you. No one does. Because it isn't your fault." The Latina said. She forced her voice to gain strength and become firmer.

After a few minutes of silence, Alex finally spoke again. "Do you trust me enough to undo these straps?" She asked. The straps were rubbing on the newly opened cuts, and even through the bandages, it hurt.

Santana sighed, and shook her head. But she did stand up and managed to walk over stiffly to the girl's bed and crawl in with her.

Alex nuzzled her face into the crook of her sister's neck and closed her eyes. Her mind was still murky from the sedatives and she was just physically exhausted. Santana wrapped an arm around her sister and Alex wished she could do the same.

"Please Santana." Alex asked again as she began to feel herself drift off. She lifted her head form her sister's shoulder to look up at her.

"I'm sorry Alex. I just can't trust you not to try to hurt yourself again." The Latina said sadly. It was obviously hard for her to not do the favor for her sister, but she knew what was best.

Alex felt hurt, and realized that her sister didn't trust her anymore. Nevertheless, she nestled up against Santana again and let herself sleep again.

_**Hey guys. I won't update again until I get 45 reviews. Sorry, I've been really busy lately. Thanks for the support!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Alex woke with a start as she felt movement in the hospital bed next to her. She tried to sit up, but quickly remembered the restraints on her wrists as she was yanked back down. Turning, she saw her sister, the Latina's face contorted with distress.

"Santana? San, wake up!" Alex said, shaking the arm that was trapped under her sister. The older girl whimpered and mumbled some sort of plea. She suddenly shot up in the bed, gasping for breath. Her eyes flickered around wildly, finally residing on the younger girl beside her.

"You ok?" Alex asked as her sister's breathing slowed. The Latina hesitated before nodding.

Before the two girls could talk anymore, a nurse walked into the room. She held a tray with a large shot on it. Alex realized that it was a sedative and turned to her sister. "Please don't let them give me that." She nearly whispered.

Santana was torn. She still couldn't shake the feeling that Alex was still unstable. On the other hand, the look in the young girl's eyes was so desperate, Santana found it hard to say no.

"I'm sorry Alex." Santana said, standing up from the bed. She watched as a look of hurt came over her sister's face as the nurse set the tray down on the bedside table and wiped her arm down with an anti-septic wipe.

"Get away from me." Alex said, trying to pull her arm away from the nurse. The woman grabbed her arm firmly; maybe a little more firmly than she should have, and held it firmly in place.

"Alex, stop." Santana said, putting a hand on the squirming girl's shoulder. The 14 year old turned to look at her, with betrayal in her eyes this time.

The nurse managed to stick the needle in Alex's vein and inject the sedative into her. Soon, she stopped struggling and leaned back in the bed.

The nurse shot Santana a sympathetic look and then walked towards the door. Before she left, she turned back around. "Dr. Johnson will be in shortly." She said, stepping out into the hallway.

"Alex?" Santana said, turning her attention to the now motionless teenager in the bed. The 14 year old didn't respond, simply stared blankly ahead, eyes slightly shut.

Dr. Johnson entered the sisters' room and smiled warmly at the two girls. "How are you two feeling?" She asked, coming to stand beside the bed. Quickly, she shined a small flashlight into Alex's eyes to check pupil dilation, and then looked at the girl's heart monitor. Satisfied, she sat down in the chair next to the bed.

The red haired woman looked at Santana first, and the Latina realized that she was expected to explain how she was feeling.

"I'm, um, a little sore. But other than that, nothing." Santana said quietly. Both of them then turned to look at Alex.

Alex knew that she was expected to explain the aching in her chest, face, and pretty much every other place in her body. She was supposed to describe the throbbing in her twisted ankle and the pain coming from the fresh stab wound in her shoulder. But she remained silent, refusing to even look at her doctor.

"Alex, the sooner you cooperate, the sooner you can get out of here." Dr. Johnson said, keeping her voice calm, but stern.

The 14 year old turned slightly to look at the older woman. "You want to know what hurts? Well, my shoulder because it was fucking _stabbed, _my chest because he kicked me about 14 fucking times, and pretty much every other damn part on my body." She spat out, the same cold voice that Santana had heard only once before.

Dr. Johnson raised her eyebrow at the sudden change in personality. She had seen it in rape patients before. They were cold and distant to everyone, as if they couldn't trust them. The woman nodded at Alex and Santana before standing up and exiting the room.

Santana turned to her sister after the woman left. "Alex? What was that?" She demanded. The 14 year old had returned to staring blankly ahead. She didn't react to Santana's question and the Latina sighed.

"You think I'm crazy." Alex said after several minutes of tense silence. She turned to look at the Latina, tears glistening in her eyes.

Santana shook her head and ran a hand through the younger girl's hair. "No, baby. Of course I don't." She comforted the girl. It was true; she didn't think that the 14 year old was crazy. She just didn't think that she was stable, for the time being.

"Then why'd you let her sedate me?" Alex asked, her voice cracking. She was finding it hard not to give in to the lightheadedness that the drug brought with it.

Santana didn't know how to respond. What was she supposed to say? That she didn't trust the girl not to try something again?

Alex watched as her sister didn't reply and felt a surge of disgust in herself. Now her own goddamn sister couldn't even trust her. She was destroying everyone around her. For Christ's sake, Santana had gotten raped because of her.

Santana suddenly felt an incredibly strong pain in her groin and dropped to the floor. She screamed as the feeling became even more intense looked down to see blood soaking through her hospital gown.

Alex saw her sister's face shift and then her body collapse. Pulling against the restraints as hard as she could, she found that she couldn't reach the nurse call button. Alex leaned over the side and watched as her sister started sobbing, blood covering the lower half of the gown. She felt a surge of panic and started trying to pull her hand out of the restraint's cuffs. Despite the pain, she managed to pull her right hand out of the cuff and flexed it, biting on the side of her cheek.

Alex undid the other restraint and stood up out of the bed, ignoring her body's screams of protest. She pressed the nurse call button quickly and then dropped to her sister's side.

_**I'm really sorry that I didn't update lately. I've had musical practice every night this week(I'm a crow, monkey, and Ozian in the Wizard of Oz. And yes, the crow is an important part. I have 3 lines and get to sing lead. Don't laugh.), and have just been really really busy. But, please leave some reviews. I'll update again when I reach 59. Thanks again for being patient.**_


	12. Chapter 12

"Santana?" Alex said, putting an arm under her sister and pulling her up closer to her. The Latina was sobbing in sheer pain and clung to her sister's hospital gown.

"Hurts." Santana cried out. More blood had leaked through the gown and a small puddle was forming on the floor. Just then, two nurses burst into the room, one woman and one man. The woman pulled Santana away from Alex, while the man grabbed both of Alex's arms and pulled her up.

"No! What are you doing?" Alex demanded, trying to keep her sister in view as she was forced into a wheelchair. There were the same type of restraints that were on the bed on the arm rests of the wheelchair, and he fastened her arms in them. Alex could only watch as she was wheeled out of the room.

* * *

><p>Doctor Johnson looked down at her pager and saw that she was needed in the Lopez sister's room. She threw the charts she had been reviewing towards the nurses' station and bolted down the hallway. When she made it to the psych ward, she was shocked to see Alex's thrashing form held in a wheelchair. Her eyes widened when she was blood staining the girl's gown.<p>

"Dr. Johnson, tell them I didn't do anything!" The girl begged, pulling at the restraints around her wrists. Dr. Johnson bit her lip and allowed the chair to be wheeled past her, ignoring Alex's pleas.

The red-haired woman stepped into the hospital room to find Santana bleeding from the groin, unconscious on the floor. "Her vaginal wall must have retorn." She said, kneeling down next to the Latina. She motioned for the nurses to move her onto the bed so that she could wheel her to a treatment room.

* * *

><p>It took quite some time to repair the Latina's damage. She was given a light anesthetic, just enough to block out the pain and keep her unconscious. Dr. Johnson found it hard to focus on her work however. She couldn't stop thinking about Alex. Was that girl really capable of hurting her older sister? Dr. Johnson didn't want to believe it, but she knew she would have to wait for Santana to wake up.<p>

Alex was given a stronger sedative and slipped into a daze. She could vaguely feel herself getting moved onto a bed and Velcro strapping around her wrists. Voices bounced around in her head, and she wasn't able to make any particular sense of them. Though she did hear a slam and realized that the door had shut.

Dr. Johnson finished her work with Santana and left the nurses to move her back into her room. She then started towards where Alex had been relocated.

The red-haired woman walked slowly up the stairs to the Psych Ward. She passed Santana's room, though the girl didn't really need to be on the floor anymore, and reached the end of the hallway. She came to the last room and stepped in.

"Alex?" The doctor asked, knocking lightly on the door frame. The teenager barely lifted her head in acknowledgement and Dr. Johnson took a seat next to her bed.

"Santana?" Alex mumbled, trying to lift her head the whole way up.

"You're sister suffered a tear in the vaginal wall that was ruptured again. But she's fine now." Dr. Johnson assured the dazed girl. Alex nodded.

"Alex, you need to tell me the truth. Did you harm Santana in any way?" She chose her words carefully, worried about setting the girl off. She had suffered enough stress for the day.

"No, of course not!" Alex's voice rose as far as it could and she shook her head weakly.

Dr. Johnson nodded and folded her hands. "The thing is Alex; I want to believe you. But the fact that you were out of the restraints on your bed makes me think otherwise." She said, frowning.

"I swear." Alex said shakily. She was fighting to stay awake, but felt herself begin to nod off. Dr. Johnson nodded and gave the girl's hand a reassuring squeeze, then left the room.

* * *

><p>The Latina's eyes began to flutter open and she squinted against the light. She finally managed to keep them open and jumped slightly when she saw the red-haired doctor sitting at her bedside.<p>

"What happened?" Santana asked groggily, feeling an ache in her groin. She groaned slightly.

"The tear in your vaginal wall ruptured again." Dr. Johnson said, using the same words she had used with Alex.

Santana nodded, then realized that her sister wasn't in the room with her. "Where's Alex?" Santana asked worriedly, forgetting about her own injury.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Did you sister cause this?" Dr. Johnson asked, taking the Latina's hand. Santana immediately shook her head quickly.

"No! Alex only got out after I fell. It must have torn after I got out of the bed." Santana responded quickly. Her sister was probably scared and angry at the fact she had been taken away from her.

Dr. Johnson nodded, relieved. She couldn't imagine having to send Alex to a center. But she would have had to follow the protocol.

"Well are you going to bring her back in here?" Santana demanded. She pulled her hand away from Dr. Johnson's and crossed her arms. The woman immediately nodded and left the room.

Dr. Johnson returned to the end of the hall and took hold on the wheelchair right outside Alex's room. She wheeled it inside to find that Alex had awoken again.

"Come on. You're going back with your sister." The doctor said, undoing the restraints on her wrists and helping the still drugged girl up out of the bed. Alex sat down in the chair and expected to be restrained, but was surprised to not have the cuffs placed around her wrists.

_**I'm nice, so I made time to update again. You're welcome. Please please please leave some reviews telling me what you think. It really helps me when you guys leave advice/comments about the characters/events. Thanks!**_


	13. Chapter 13

Dr. Johnson wheeled her youngest patient down the hall, watching the girl for any sign on an escape. But Alex remained relaxed in the chair, and stayed still until they reached Santana's room.

Santana watched as her little sister was wheeled in the door. It was then she noticed how skinny the brunette had gotten. Her collar bone stuck out sharper than it had before, and the hospital gown looked looser than normal. Santana tried to recall the last time she had seen Alex _really _eat.

Alex kicked the foot rests on the wheelchair out of the way and stood up. She nearly fell over, still woozy from the drugs, and Dr. Johnson escorted her over to Santana's bedside. The younger girl wrapped her arms gently, but desperately, around her older sister.

"I wanna go home." Alex said softly, her voice cracking. She felt Santana's hand rub circles on her back and relaxed in the Latina's arms.

"I know baby." Santana whispered into her ear. She and Alex separated from the hug and Santana managed to scoot over. Alex crawled in the bed next to her and nestled into her sister's side.

Dr. Johnson smiled warmly at the two sisters before exiting the room. She now had no doubt that Alex hadn't harmed her sister. The adoration and love on

both of the girls' faces had been enough to convince her.

* * *

><p>"When can we go home San?" Alex mumbled tiredly. Only the light above their shared bed remained on, casting long shadows in the room.<p>

"Well, once you're off their watch, and as long as nothing else goes wrong, I don't see why we couldn't go home after that." The Latina told her sister.

Alex nodded and leaned her head on her sister's shoulder. Santana brought the girl in closer to her and kissed her forehead gently. Both girls dozed off soon after.

* * *

><p>Santana's eyes flashed open as she woke up from the nightmare. Or more so, a flashback. She hadn't had a dream that didn't have her reliving the night on the football field since it had happened.<p>

Alex whimpered in her sleep and her grip on Santana's gown tightened. The Latina immediately began to gently shake Alex's shoulder, careful not to startle the girl. The 14 year old's eyes fluttered open and she stared up at her sister worriedly.

"Are you ok?" Alex asked, sitting up in the bed and wincing as pain flared up in her body once again. Santana nodded, feeling the sharp pain in her groin.

Suddenly, a buzzing caused both of the girls to jump slightly. Santana saw her phone light up and vibrate once again, and she quickly unlocked it. She had gotten a text from Brittany. After reading the message, Santana looked up hesitantly at Alex.

"The Glee club wants to know if they can come see us." The Latina said. She watched her sister carefully for a reaction.

"All of them?" Alex asked. She thought about the group of older teenagers and realized how much she missed them.

"Yeah, I think. But if you don't feel comfortable, I'm sure they'll-" Alex cut Santana off.

"No. I want to see them." She said, finally feeling a bit of joy flutter in her chest, especially when she thought about Puck. She had been distracting herself a few times by thinking about the mohawked singer.

Santana smiled a tiny smile and then replied to her girlfriend.

"Alright, they'll be here in a few hours." Santana told Alex. She actually saw the corners of the girl's mouth upturn in a smile. A _real _smile.

* * *

><p>Alex and Santana waited restlessly for their friends to arrive. It would be their first real contact with the outside world since the attack. When they finally saw them coming down the hall, they sat up in the bed and straightened their hospital gowns out.<p>

The first one to enter the room was Brittany. She immediately was next to Santana, hugging her girlfriend tightly. Silent tears slipped down her cheeks. Santana found comfort in her girlfriend's familiar smell and her arms wrapped around her.

The rest of the club, minus Mr. Shuester, filed in, filing the room completely. They all looked at the two girls in the bed with adoring, yet pitying, gazes, each taking their turn to hug them.

Noah Puckerman smiled down at the younger girl in the hospital bed. He pulled her into a hug, silently wishing that he could have protected her from the sonofabitch scum bag that was her father. He didn't realize it, but tears of anger welled in his eyes as he hugged the 14 year old. He and Santana locked eyes over Alex's shoulder and she nodded at him.

Puck and Alex both pulled back from the tight embrace after awhile and she smiled at him. "I'm so sorry." He said quietly, barely loud enough for her to hear.

_**So I'm nearly falling asleep writing this. Just got home from musical practice. Please leave some reviews. I won't update again until I reach 70. Tell me what you think will happen, and what you want to happen. Thanks.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Alex gave Puck a small smile and he returned it. The boy with the mohawk stepped backwards and allowed Quinn to step up beside the bed, followed by other members of the Glee club. After awhile, the crowd in the hospital room started to disperse slowly, eventually leaving only Brittany. She and Santana kissed goodbye, and then the blonde left after hugging Alex.

Santana and Alex sat in a comfortable, content silence for a few moments before a dark thought emerged from the back of Alex's mind. No one told her what had happened to her father.

"Santana? He's dead….right?" She asked quietly. Her voice quivered and she turned to look up at her sister.

The Latina sucked in a breath and she shook her head. She had been dreading this question. Slowly, Santana shook her head and she felt Alex's body tense up in the bed beside her and she grabbed onto the younger girl's hand comfortingly.

"But, I saw him die!" Alex said loudly. She had been sure that the man had died when the bullet hit him.

"The paramedics saved him." Santana replied.

"What? Why?" Alex demanded. She felt bile rise in her throat and forced it down.

"They still have to try to save someone, even if they're a fucking bastard." Santana explained bitterly.

"So, what now?" Alex asked after a few moments. She gripped her sister's hand tighter, afraid of the response.

"Actually, I've been needing to talk to you about something. You have to identify him." Santana said carefully.

Alex didn't reply and bit her lip. Tears welled in her eyes and terror bubbled inside of her at the sheer thought of seeing the man.

"Why?" She finally squeaked out.

"It's just protocol I guess." Santana shrugged, pitying the poor girl.

"You mean I have to _see _him?" Alex's voice was weak, unsteady. Santana felt her sister's body start to tremble in the bed beside her.

Santana nodded with a mixture of anger and sadness. She doubted that she would be much help in the situation; after all, she had her own problems with the man. Yes, she had done well hiding it from her sister, but her own rape had left her with enough emotional problems. When she thought of the man, Santana could feel her tough outer exterior begin to melt away, exposing her for the vulnerable girl she was on the inside.

The two sisters sat in the bed for awhile, nestled into each other's sides. Finally Dr. Johnson came in holding clip boards. Mrs. Lopez also walked into the room and smiled warmly at her two daughters.

"Your mother is here to sign you two out." The red-haired doctor said, handing Mrs. Lopez the clipboards. She walked over to Santana and Alex and took their IV's out, quickly pressing a bandage onto the back of their hands to stop any blood flow. Dr. Johnson gave a farewell smile to both of them before taking the now signed papers from their mother.

Mrs. Lopez had brought a change of clothes up to the hospital for each of her daughters. They both changed, coming out in jeans and tank-tops. Alex couldn't bear the thought of having a t-shirt on; her stab wound was still quite sore, and she definitely didn't want fabric rubbing up against it. Santana pulled a hoodie on over her tank-top; uncomfortable with being so exposed.

The trio slowly made their way towards the elevator and pressed the down button. Eventually, there was a small ding and the metallic doors slid open. Alex felt her heart speed up as she saw her father sitting in a wheelchair. He noticed her as well and grinned at her sickeningly. The man turned and looked Santana up and down and then turned his attention to the two girls' mother.

"Finally got all three of you." He said in a raspy, amused voice. The doctor who had a hand on his wheelchair quickly started pressing the close button, but it was too late. Alex and Santana were already holding each other, and also clinging to their mother. At last, the doors closed and he was gone.

By the time the elevator came back up, it was empty. The family stepped inside and pressed the first floor button. They finally arrived in the lobby and exited the hospital.

Alex was glad to be outside. Ice cold air filled her lungs and she shivered in her tank-top. It was only 3 days before Christmas, and she was ecstatic to be getting home before the holiday. It would be her first with Santana and her mother.

Within 20 minutes, the family was back home again. To keep their minds off of things, they went into the basement and pulled up the Christmas decorations. Soon the Lopez residence was filled with tinsel and lights and stocking were hung on the mantel. Tomorrow, they made plans to go get their tree.

Santana and Alex sat talking on the couch, each sipping at a mug of hot tea, when the doorbell rang. Alex got up, sat her mug down, and stood up. She walked with a slight limp over to the door and opened it. She was surprised to find Puck standing there.

_**Hey guys, sorry for the wait. The only reason I'm updating now is because I'm nervous because I have my first performance in the Wizard of Oz tonight. So, wish me luck. And please leave some reviews! Do you guys like the idea of Puck and Alex together? Or maybe Artie should get involved….**_


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey." Puck said. He practically shoved a bouquet of roses into her hands. Alex took them, surprised, and then looked back up at him. He smiled down at her, running his fingers through his rather long mohawk.

"Do you want to come in?" Alex asked, opening the door wider. Puck nodded and stepped in around her. His cologne hit Alex and she inhaled deeply. The boy smelled amazing and she felt herself begin to blush.

Puck followed Alex as she led him through the living room, into the kitchen. Santana smiled a knowing smile at him and he returned it nervously.

Alex pulled a vase out from a cupboard and filled it with water before sticking the roses in it. She sat it down on the table and then smiled at Puck. "Thank you." She said softly, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him.

"Do you want to go for a walk? I kind of need to talk to you." Puck said, looking down at her from the hug. Alex nodded happily and they started towards the front door. The girl pulled her sneakers on, as well as a hoodie, and they walked out onto the street together.

Puck anxiously kicked at a can as he walked beside Alex. They had chatted idly for the last two blocks, and he still hadn't built up the nerve to say what he was thinking.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" Alex asked curiously, kicking the can as she walked up to it. It scraped down the pavement, eventually coming to a stop several feet in front of them.

Puck pushed back the nervousness and decided that it was now or never. "Alex, I really like you. And I know I have a reputation as a man-whore, but I promise I'd never hurt you. So, will you go out with me?" He chose his words carefully. Both of the teenagers stopped walking and turned to look at each other.

Alex was frozen. She could see the honesty in Puck's eyes as he searched her's for an answer. She searched her mind for an answer. Was she ready for a relationship this soon after being violated by a man? But Puck would never hurt her, right? He says he's badass, but she knew he wasn't all that tough.

"Yes." Alex said, smiling. Though she was still uncertain, she had always liked Puck, and she couldn't see him trying to force her into anything. Puck hesitantly took her hand and she took his, finding comfort in his strong, warm grip.

Puck and Alex walked back towards her house slowly, talking about everything. It was the longest conversation Alex had held in awhile and it felt good to finally _talk _again. Eventually, they did arrive at the house and stood at the doorway. Alex leaned up and gently kissed Puck on the cheek, and his face turned red. They hugged for a long time before he left her with one last smile.

Santana met Alex at the door. The older girl looked at her sister accusingly, eyebrows raised. "What happened?" The Latina asked, a tiny smile on her lips.

Alex blushed and then stepped around Santana. "Alex!" Santana called after her. She took a gentle hold on Alex's arm and stopped her.

"He asked me out." Alex said quietly. She felt the grip on her arm soften.

"And you said?" Santana nearly shouted, though she was sure of the answer.

"I said yes." Alex replied. She looked up to see her sister's reaction. Alex was worried that Santana wouldn't approve of it, or be too protective.

"Well, just know that if he hurts you, I'll break all four of his limbs." Santana told her younger sister. Alex smiled and then turned to go up to her room.

"Wait, Alex. I need to talk to you about something." Santana called after her. Alex turned around and came back. She looked at Santana anxiously, waiting for her to go on.

"A letter came today, about your hearing. It's on March 13th, so we have like, three months before you have to testify against him. I have to too, so I promise I'll be right with you." Santana said carefully, making sure not to frighten her.

"Ok." Alex replied simply, nodding as she spoke. Neither girl said anything else, and Alex turned back around and went up to her room.

Alex got upstairs to the bathroom and shut the door. She sat down on the closed toilet seat and let the tears she had held back fall. The best mood she had had in a long time had been ruined by her fucking father. Even when they were being kept safe from him, he still managed to screw things up.

Alex opened the bathroom cabinet and pulled out her box of razor blades. She opened it, took one out, and stared down at her wrists. No, she couldn't do it there; Santana would notice. And then she'd be sent back to the hospital, or rehab or something. And there was no way se was going to have those restraints on her arms again.

Rolling up her shirt, Alex took a deep breath before slicing into her skin with the blade. Blood immediately streamed out and she grabbed the hand towel off of the holder. She used the towel to keep the blood flow under control and made three more long, deep cuts over the skin on her abdomen.

The next ten minutes consisted of Alex getting the bleeding to stop, cleaning the cuts, and then bandaging them. Alex stood up from the toilet seat as she finished and rolled her shirt back down. She cautiously opened the door, checked to make sure she hadn't left any evidence, and then shut the light off before walking out the door.

_**Hey guys, sorry I took so long. Please leave some reviews and I'll try to update sooner this time.**_


	16. Chapter 16

Alex shut the bathroom door behind her and came face to face with her sister. She felt her heart skip a beat and struggled to hide her surprise and anxiety.

"You alright?" Santana asked suspiciously. She had been standing outside the door for a couple of minutes, and was about to barge in when the door opened. Her sister nodded quickly and Santana frowned.

"Let me see your wrists." The Latina asked quietly. She reached for Alex's wrist, but the girl pulled her arm out of her reach.

"_Alex._" Santana growled, harsher than she had planned. Her sister's eyes widened, but she slowly put her wrist into Santana's hand.

Santana forced herself to roll up the girl's hoodie sleeve. When she saw that the bandages were untouched and that there was no trace of blood, her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"Happy now?" Alex said bitterly. However, her heart was racing feverishly at how close she had been to getting caught.

"Alex, I'm sorry." Santana called after her sister as the younger girl stormed off. She flinched as Alex slammed her door behind her.

Santana couldn't fight the feeling in her stomach, and opened the bathroom door. There was no blood on the bathtub, toilet, or sink, nor the floor. The Latina was about to leave when a spot of red caught her attention. She kneeled down and reached into the trashcan, pulling out a wadded up tissue. Blood had leaked through from the middle and Santana unfolded it nervously.

A bloody razor blade fell out onto the tiled floor and Santana sighed, frustrated. She jumped as the sound of a door opening broke the silence, followed by her sister's voice.

"Santana, I'm sorry about-" Alex's voice faded away as she came to the bathroom door. Her eyes widened as she noticed the razor blade her sister had found.

Santana stood up and as soon as she had moved, Alex whirled around and ran. She made it into her room and locked the door.

Santana slammed a fist against the closed door angrily and then kicked at it. "Alex! Open the goddamn door!" She demanded, hitting the piece of wood again. The Latina tried the door handle, though she had heard the lock click, and rammed a shoulder into the door. It rattled in the doorframe, but didn't budge.

After a few seconds of silence, Santana stepped back from the door. She listened closely for any sounds of movement. The door suddenly flew open and Alex burst out.

Santana was pushed aside by her fleeing sister. But she quickly regained her balance and watched as her sister ran.

Alex jumped off of the third step and landed with a loud thud. She rounded the corner, into the kitchen, and then burst out onto the porch without pulling on shoes. Santana did the same, gaining speed, and called out after Alex, frustrated.

Santana closed the distance between her and her younger sister and was forced to drag her to the ground. Both girls tumbled across the grass and came to a stop with Santana pinning her little sister down.

"Alex, calm down!" Santana yelled, not helping the cause. Alex struggled under her frantically and finally managed to push Santana off of her. The younger girl got to her feet, but was stopped when Santana wrapped her arms around her from behind.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Alex screamed, kicking backwards at her sister. Her feet missed her sister's legs, and the Latina only tightened her grip and brought her in closer.

Santana drug her sister back into the house with some difficultly; Alex was still fighting her, though she had been beginning to give up.

The Latina forced her sister down onto the couch and held her there. "Are you done?" Santana asked, tilting her head to the side. She was in no mood to chase after her again.

Alex nodded stiffly and stared directly into Santana's eyes. The Latina saw the cold look that she had seen in the hospital and realized that Alex wasn't herself. Slowly, she released her grip and was relieved that Alex didn't try to escape.

"Where are they?" Santana asked, a little gentler this time. With an irritated sigh, she forced Alex out of the hoodie. The moment the article of clothing was off, Alex stood up from the couch.

"Don't _ever _fucking force me to take _anything _off." Alice said, poison literally dripping off the words. Santana nodded, realizing what she had done, and then gently had the girl sit back down again.

Santana waited for a few seconds before sitting down next to Alex. It was then that the younger girl rolled her shirt up to show Santana the fresh bandages on her stomach.

"I cleaned them and everything." Alex told her older sister. Santana brushed her fingers across the outline of the bandages and Alex flinched.

"You can't tell Noah." The younger girl said, the cold voice being replaced by one filled with fear. Santana nodded.

"Of course not. I won't tell anyone. _If _you promise to at least let me know if you're going to do this _and _you try to stop. I can't come home and find that you bled out Alex, I just can't." The Latina said, pulling the girl in closer to her. Alex let her sister hug her, though she didn't return the embrace.

Alex straightened up after the hug and pulled her shirt back down. She stood up and didn't say another word to the Latina, just walked up the stairs. Santana watched her go, then buried her head in her hands and let the tears that she had been holding back fall.

_**Hey guys, sorry for not updating in awhile. I've been really busy, but I promise to try to update sooner. Review!**_


	17. Chapter 17

The next day, Alex and Santana were woken up by their mother around ten. The sisters stumbled out of bed and followed the older woman downstairs. Flames crackled in the fireplace, adding to the holiday atmosphere of the house. Both of them remembered in time that they were going to get a Christmas tree. Sadly, thanks to the previous evening's events, neither girl was in the holiday mood.

"Morning girls." Mrs. Lopez said cheerily. Alex and Santana managed to put on a couple fake smiles for their mother and took their seats at the table.

"You both better dress warm today. We got a couple inches of snow last night, and it's about 24 degrees out." The Latina woman said and she flipped a pancake. The kitchen was filled with the warm scent of the breakfast she was preparing.

The two sisters nodded and kept their silence. Santana tried to catch Alex's attention, and finally managed for a few seconds. She gave the younger girl a tiny smile, to which Alex averted her eyes from. Santana sighed and took out her phone.

In a couple minutes, Mrs. Lopez set two plates full of eggs, pancakes, and bacon down in front of her daughters. Santana ate a good bit of hers, while Alex ate about a bite of each thing, and then stirred it around her plate.

Alex eventually stood up and cleaned of her plate. She put her dishes in the sink and left the kitchen with a glance at Santana. The Latina sighed and then slouched in her chair, debating her options.

"What's going on with you two?" Santana's mother said, sitting down in the chair across from her daughter.

"She's been having a rough time and I haven't made it any better." Santana replied, careful not to hint at anything. Mrs. Lopez frowned and nodded.

"I've been thinking about getting her to go to therapy. I think it could help her. But I'm sure she won't go if you don't." Her mother said, staring at her eldest daughter hopefully.

"So you want to me to see a shrink with her?" Santana asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Please Santana? You've seen how little she's been eating, the vacant stares. She needs help." Mrs. Lopez practically begged her daughter.

"Fine. But you have to talk to her about it first." Santana relented. The last thing she wanted to do get Alex even more ticked off at her.

"Thank you mija." Santana's mother said, leaning across the table and kissing the 17 year old on the forehead. Santana smiled at her mother.

"We're leaving in 15 minutes, so go get ready." Mrs. Lopez said, standing up from the table. She took Santana's dishes and started cleaning up the kitchen.

Santana thanked her mother for the breakfast before starting towards the stairs. She walked up the stairs and winced when she saw that the bathroom door was shut. Just as she reached the top of the stairs, it opened. Alex looked at her and sighed.

"Relax. I didn't do anything." She said quietly. Santana could see the sincerity in the girl's eyes and nodded.

"Alex, listen. I'm really sorry about yesterday." Santana said as her little sister started towards her room.

"It's okay. I'm sorry too. I just….I get so tired of making you put up with all of this. It was my fault you got raped Santana. You came back trying to save me. And I know _he's _the one, who did it, but he was still my father and he was after me. And then you have to worry about me slicing my arm open all the time now and-" Santana cut the girl off.

"Alex, you're my sister. It's not 'putting up with you'. You're my sister, it's what we do." Santana told the younger girl. She pulled her into a hug, and to Santana's relief, Alex returned the embrace.

"Alright, we better hurry up. Mom wants to leave in 15 minutes." Santana said. Alex nodded and went into her room to change.

* * *

><p>To Mrs. Lopez's annoyance, both sisters came downstairs a good 20 minutes later. The family piled into their car and started towards the Christmas tree farm.<p>

About 15 minutes later, the three women arrived at the farm and got out of the car. Alex and Santana went their separate way from their mother, and walked through the rows of trees together.

"I'm going to try to quit, Santana. I promise." Alex said quietly. She stopped to look at one of the trees, but then kept going.

"Alex, that's great. If you need help, just as me." Santana said enthusiastically. Maybe this meant that Alex would go to get help easier.

"How've you been? You know, emotionally and stuff." Alex asked her sister. The Latina sighed and debated her options. She could lie about the constant nightmares that forced her to remember every detail of what happened that night. Or she could tell the truth and add on to Alex's out of place guilt.

"Fine." Came Santana's short reply. Alex looked at her and raised an eyebrow, knowing that she had been lied to. Santana looked back, and knew that the girl hadn't believed her for even a second.

"There's….dreams about it. A lot." Santana admitted. Alex nodded in understanding.

"I know. You have to relive it, every night. It sucks. And I know when you made me talk about stuff, it helped. So if you need to talk, I'm here." Alex told her older sister. Santana smiled and wrapped her arm around the girl.

"Girls! I think I found one!" Alex and Santana turned around as they heard their mother's voice. She was waving at the frantically from the beginning of the row. Alex and Santana laughed and started towards their mother, feeling as though a huge weight had been lifting off of both of them.

_**Where do I even begin to apologize for not updating? I don't know, I kind of lost my inspiration. If any of you have any comments, suggestions, or want to cowrite, I might continue it. But if not, I'm probably done. Again, feel free to PM me. Thank you guys for all the support you've given these two fanfictions.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_Puck? I need to tell you something. And I'm really sorry I have to do it like this, but I'm breaking up with you. I know this sounds cheesy, but it's not you, it's me. I need some time to focus on myself and my sister and my family. Don't doubt I like you any less than before, but I just can't handle being with someone right now._

**its ok little lopez. i know ur havin a rough time rn. me an the rest of the club are all behind u tho.**

_Thanks _

Alex sighed in relief as she sent the text and collapsed in bed. She had thought about this decision for a long time, and finally had to admit to herself that it wasn't fair to date Puck in spite of what was going on in her life at the time.

"You okay? We're about to start putting some stuff on the tree." Alex looked up from her phone as her sister poked her head into her bedroom.

"That kind of sounds like a family tradition thing." The teenager muttered. Santana frowned before walking through the doorway and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Well it is. But you're kind of my sister, and my m-"

"Exactly Santana. I'm _kind of _your sister. So I don't really feel comfortable going and joining in on it." Alex snapped. Santana arched an eyebrow and bit her lip as her temper flared up a bit.

"What the hell is your problem right now? We've been over this; you're in our freaking family." Alex rolled her eyes and got under her comforter, burying her face in the pillow.

"I'm not up for 'pretend nothing is wrong Lopez family time', okay? Please…just leave me alone for a while." The 14 year old's voice was muffled, and she didn't bother to look up. Santana hesitated for a few seconds before standing up. The Latina leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

"Just because you're PMSing right now doesn't mean you have to be a bitch. But I still love you." And with that, Santana left her younger sister's room and went back downstairs to join her mother. As soon as Alex knew she was gone, she climbed out of bed and crept into the bathroom.

"Fuck." The word slipped out of Alex's lips breathlessly as she pulled her hidden blade out of the drawer beneath the sink and sat down on the edge of the bathtub. She had a bad feeling that Santana could find out, but the pros in her mind seemed to be outweighing that one con.

After sucking in a sharp breath, Alex rolled up her shirt and sunk the thin piece of metal into the thin skin beneath the wire of her bra. Santana would never think to look there, and she wouldn't even dare to try pulling at her shirt. The Latina should know better by now.

A lot of blood and a lot of somehow relieving pain, Alex managed to clean up every trace of what she had done. She spent a good 10 minutes applying antibacterial gel to the fresh cuts and placing bandages over them. The last thing she needed was for them to bleed through her shirt or something during 'family time'.

Alex cautiously opened the bathroom door and slipped out into the hallway. She was quiet for a few seconds before relaxing; she could hear Santana's voice downstairs, along with her mother's. Perfect. Plastering a content look on her face, she walked downstairs and entered the living room.

"Look who got over her angry teen hormones." Santana chuckled as her younger sister walked into the living room. They had already gotten the lights and some of the ornaments hung, and the tree was lighting up the room nicely.

"You're hilarious." Alex muttered, shooting her a look before perching on the arm of the couch. Her mother smiled at her warmly before turning around and picking up a box off of the coffee table. The teen's eyes widened in surprise as her mother handed it to her.

"What's this?" She asked curiously. The older woman smiled and shrugged.

"Just a little something to honor your first Christmas with us." Alex blushed a bit as she opened the box. Inside was a frame ornament, with a picture of her and Santana singing side by side in a glee performance. Alex was quiet for a few seconds before standing up and wrapping her arms around her mother.

"Thank you. This means a lot." The young girl said in a whisper. She glanced over as she felt an arm wrap around her, seconds after she pulled out of her mothers. She came face to face with her sister and then froze when Santana's hand grazed her ribcage.

"I…this is great and all, but I'm feeling kind of tired. I think I'm going to go to bed." Alex said awkwardly. She pulled away from her sister and hurried towards the stairs. Santana exchanged a look with her mother before walking up after her.

By the time Santana walked into Alex's room, the younger girl had already changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt and was curled up in bed. The Latina didn't hesitate before sliding in beside her and wrapping her arms around her, just like she always did.

"Santana, stop." Alex said quietly. She felt the raven-haired girl freeze beside her and then lift her head a bit.

"What? Honestly, what is your problem?" Santana asked harshly. She felt the 14 year old flinch beside her, but held her ground.

"Right now? You. You're in my personal space and it's too much." Alex snapped. She pulled away from Santana even more and turned her head to glare at her.

"Wow, okay. Excuse me for trying to be next to my sister. Whatever."

_**HEY LOOK I UPDATED. I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE TO TAKE THIS LOL LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU'D LIKE TO SEE**_


	19. Chapter 19

Alex squinted in the darkness of her bedroom and attempted to blink the sleep out of her eyes. Something wasn't right. She hadn't had a nightmare for once, but she still found herself jerking awake in the middle of the night. The 14 year old lay still for a few minutes before rolling over. And that's when she felt it. She felt the warm stickiness that was all over her body. A rush of panic shot through her and Alex stumbled out of bed and towards her light switch. She fumbled along the wall and finally light flooded the room. Her breath hitched in her throat as she saw the front of her t-shirt was stained a dark red.

"Shit." The teen muttered, hurrying to the bathroom and shutting the door. She quickly pulled off her shirt and hissed in pain as she brushed her fingers against the now bleeding cuts. The bandages she had put over them were soaked in blood, and were only hanging on by their edges. Alex quickly pulled them off and tossed them in the trashcan before grabbing a washcloth.

After attempting to stop the bleeding for the next 15 minutes, Alex was out of options. Her hands were stained dark red and she had already gone through two washcloths. The 14 year old quickly rinsed off her hands and then crept out into the hallway. She drew in a deep breath before walking into her sister's bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Santana? San? Wake up, please." Santana's eyes fluttered open and she came face to face with Alex. The younger girl was standing beside her bed in a sport bra, with an expression on her face that made her look very, very small. After a few seconds, her eyes adjusted and Santana realized she was holding a bloody washcloth just below her bra.<p>

"Oh my God, what did you do?" The Latina demanded, rising up out of bed and turning her light on. She nearly gagged when she saw how soaked the washcloth was, as well as the few streams of red that had leaked past it.

"They won't stop bleeding." Alex whimpered. Santana brought a hand up to her mouth and fought back tears as she looked at the teen in front of her.

"I'm going to go wake M-"

"No!" Alex interrupted in a harsh whisper, "You can't tell her! Please just help me!"

Santana knew she could waste any more time arguing, so she grabbed her sister by the arm and drug her into the bathroom. The Latina grabbed a washcloth off of the counter and swore quietly when she saw the two blood soaked ones that had already been used. Alex let go of the one she had and Santana pressed her's against the cuts forcefully.

"Ow, not so hard." Alex hissed, bringing her hand up to grip her sister's wrist. The Latina glanced up at her sympathetically, but kept applying pressure.

"This is the only way they're going to stop bleeding. Now tell me when you did this." She said sternly. Alex bit her bottom lip and turned her head to the side in an attempt to avoid the question. Santana responded by applying even more pressure to the washcloth.

"Fine. Earlier today, before I came downstairs. It's why…it's why I was being a bitch to you." Alex admitted. Santana pursed her lips and said nothing as she continued to try to stop the bleeding.

"I'm sorry." Alex whispered.

"I'm not going to say it's okay, because it's not. And you're not doing this anymore." The Latina's voice came out a bit harsher than she meant it to, but Alex needed to get the point.

"I need to Santana! You don't understand." The younger girl replied angrily. Santana's eyes flickered to her's and locked there.

"Maybe I didn't before, but I do now. I know how it feels. I understand the fucking pain, or at least some of it. And seeing you deal with it like this is _killing _me. I don't have nightmares about him anymore Alex. They're about you. You doing this sort of thing and it going too far again. I can't lose you." Santana's voice broke off at the end and she carefully peeled back the washcloth to check the bleeding. Finally, the cuts had started to clot.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault. It's my fault he hurt you and I keep hurting you now." Tears started to stream from Alex's face and she looked away from her sister. Santana shook her head and used her free hand to tilt the younger girl's head towards her again.

"It's not your fault. But if you want to stop this, then do something for me. Come to therapy. I already promised Mom that I would go. You can come with me." Santana spoke gently as she pulled the washcloth away and dabbed at the cuts with an antiseptic. Alex winced as it stung and then looked at Santana uncertainly.

"You want me to go see a therapist with you?" She asked. The older girl nodded and started peeling open Band-Aids. Alex was silent as she thought it over for a few minutes.

"Fine." The 14 year old answered as her sister finished putting the last bandage over her damaged skin. Santana breathed a tiny sigh of relief and then turned around to clean up the sink. She swept the bandage wrappers and the bloody washcloths into the trashcan and washed her hands off. Alex wandered off and grabbed a new shirt from her bedroom.

"You're sleeping with me tonight." Alex had just been about to crawl into bed when she heard Santana's voice from her doorway. The younger girl sighed, but knew there was no going against the Latina. Alex crawled into bed and then patted the spot beside. In spite of everything that had happened, Santana smirked and shut the bedroom lights out before curling up in bed next to her sister.

_**Soooooo, what do you guys want to see next? I'm kind of going to need your input on this, since I have no idea where to take it.**_


	20. Chapter 20

"Don't even think about it." Santana murmured, her eyes fluttering open as she felt her sister starting to slip out from under her arm. The teenager froze in her gasp and sighed before relaxing back under the blankets with her again.

"I wasn't going to do anything." Alex said quietly, rolling over to face the older girl. She looked drunk with sleep, and there were dark circles under her eyes that did not go unnoticed by Santana. The Latina reached up and brushed her sister's hair out of her eyes.

"That wasn't what I meant. I just want you to stay so I can talk to you. This can't keep happening Alex. It just can't." Santana replied. Alex averted her gaze immediately, and her sister took it as a sign that this wasn't going to be an easy talk.

"I can't control it Santana. It's not fair for you to act like I can." Alex shrugged. She was already thinking of ways to talk herself out of whatever the Latina had planned. The teenager had finally found a coping mechanism and she wasn't about to let Santana take it away from her.

"That's why you're going to get help. We're both going to get help, and we're going to move past this. I'm not losing you because of him." Santana's voice shook with emotion, and Alex felt a pang of guilt in her chest. The only reason she had agreed to go to therapy the night before, in the bathroom was just to calm the older girl for the time being.

"I don't know if I really believe in that Santana. I don't think paying someone to talk about your problems actually solves anything. It's all a mind game." She mumbled. The teen could practically feel the disapproving glare the Latina was giving her without even having to look at her.

"Well you're still going. And you and I are going to let up some rules." Alex raised her eyebrows.

"What kind of rules?"

"Just some rules so I know you aren't going too far with this shit. I'm doing a body check, every single day-"

"Fuck that! Santana, that's not your place to do that!" Alex interjected angrily. The 14 year old attempted to get out of bed, but Santana grabbed her arms and held her in place.

"It _is _my place. I'm your sister, and I'm not going to watch you end up in the hospital again, or worse. So it is my fucking place." Santana had a tone in her voice that Alex normally wouldn't go against, but her temper was starting to get the best of her.

"You haven't even been my 'sister' for a year! Quit acting like it's a fucking title you can use to get me to do shit for you. This conversation is over, I'm going out." Alex said definitely. The teenager yanked out of her sister's grip and stood up. Without a second thought, she threw on a t-shirt and jeans and walked out the door, muttering to herself as she went.

* * *

><p>"And to what do I owe the honor of this visit to?" Puck smirked as he opened his front door. Alex rolled her eyes and pushed her way inside. She had never been to his house before and she had to admit, it was exactly what she expected; a little messy, but cozy. A fire was roaring in the small fireplace and she turned around to glance at the taller boy.<p>

"So do you have any or not?" Alex asked, arching her eyebrow impatiently.

"Of course I do. Are you sure your big sissy would be okay with this though? I don't want that fiery Latina up my ass at rehearsal this evening." Noah chuckled. Under normal circumstances, Alex might have laughed. But today she was still pissed off at her older sister, which added to the reason she was doing this.

"What Santana doesn't know won't hurt her, or get you in trouble. Come on." Alex sighed, leading him upstairs. The two of them ended up in his bedroom, where he locked the door behind them.

"My mom won't be home for an hour, so we should be all good." Puck pulled open his dresser drawer, took a pair of socks out, and unfolded them. Out popped a small baggy of weed and a small glass pipe. A tiny smile hinted at Alex's lips and she perched herself on the edge of his bed. Her eyes watched curiously as Puck packed a bowl and then dug a lighter out of his pocket.

"Go ahead and start us off." He offered, handing her both small items. Alex took the bowl carefully and lit up. Smoke filled her lungs and she inhaled deeply. Without even realizing, she handed it off to Puck and then let the smoke drift out of her nose and lips. A few minutes later, she was stoned as hell.

"Is the ceiling moving yet?" Puck laughed, falling on his back beside Alex on his bed. The younger girl giggled uncontrollably at the question and nodded. She had only ever smoked weed once before, and it hadn't been nearly as strong as this shit.

"We're totally fucked for rehearsal tonight. Your sister is going to bite my balls off."

"Like you ever had balls in the first place." Alex snorted before another wave of laughter overtook her. Her eyelids drooped heavily, and she knew she was going to fall asleep within the next 10 minutes. And judging by the monstrous yawn that came from Puck, he was thinking the same thing.

_**what do you guys want to see happen at rehearsal? seriously, i've been getting like 0 feedback on this story, i dont even think continuing it was a good idea**_


	21. Chapter 21

"Hey, come on Little Lopez. We're going to be late." Alex groaned as she felt Puck tugging on her arm. She had spent the past 20 minutes trying to stay awake for a reason she had pretty much forgotten, and the idea of getting up and actually having to move was unbearable. She had never been this high in her life and there was no way in hell she was going to make it through a Glee Club rehearsal.

"We're bringing the weed." The teenager mumbled, managing to get to her feet and grabbing the bowl and bag. Puck arched an eyebrow and stared at her.

"You sure about this?" He asked uncertainly.

"I'm already fucked. Might as well." She shrugged before pulling him out of the bedroom and towards the front door.

What was normally a 15 minute drive took Puck almost half an hour, considering driving 20 miles an hour felt like 50. The mowhawked boy carefully scanned the roads for cops while his younger companion filled the car with smoke, effectively hot boxing him too. By the time they got to McKinley, any hope of their current state going unnoticed was gone.

"Stick that shit in the glove box and try to walk in a straight line." Puck instructed, pulling his keys from the ignition and getting out of the driver's side. Alex did as she was told and followed him into the school, a string of pointless thoughts chugging their way through her clouded mind.

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone, since Mr. Schuester is 'busy' on Saturdays, I will be conducting this rehearsal. Now, where is Puck? And Santana, where's your sister?" Rachel asked, looking up from her pink clipboard to scan the room. Everyone else was present and accounted for and Santana was already more than on edge about the two that were missing.<p>

"I don't know, but I'm about to track down Puckerman and scalp that stupid mowhaw-"

"Sorry we're late everyone. Traffic." Santana was cut off by Noah himself as the football player sauntered into the room. The second the Latina locked eyes with him, she saw red. Literally and figuratively, considering he looked like he had spilled chlorine in his eyes. And her sister, who had entered soon after him, was even worse.

"_I'm going to kill you_!" Santana snarled, launching herself at the taller boy. Her outstretched hands were inches away from his neck when Sam and Quinn caught her and managed to hold her back. Puck backed away clumsily and held his hands up in a mock surrender while Alex stared at the scene blankly from behind him.

"Yo, it was her idea. Chill Santana." Puck said defensively, watching as the Latina in front of him fought viciously against the blondes holding her back. Santana turned her attention from him and stilled her struggling. She attempted to catch her sister's gaze and finally managed to pull out of the hands restraining her. The room was intensely quiet and everyone remained still for a few seconds.

"Sorry Berry, but we're going home." Santana said finally. There was a sort of calm in her voice that left everyone feeling a bit uneasy, but no one stopped her from crossing the room and pulling her stoned sister out of the choir room.

"You should leave too Puckerman. And leave Alex the hell alone." Quinn spoke up coldly after the Lopez sisters had exited. Puck glanced at her, surprise and confusion written all over his face, but didn't argue when he realized that no one was going to stick up for him. Sighing, he shrugged back into his jacket and started out towards the parking lot.

* * *

><p>"What the hell were you thinking?" Santana demanded as soon as she had gotten Alex safely inside the car. The Latina stared at her unresponsive sister few several seconds, waiting for a response. All she got was a straight ahead stare and a vague expression of indifference.<p>

"Can we get food?" Santana had just started the car when her sister's distant voice startled her. As much as she wanted to be furious with the younger girl, she couldn't say that she hadn't gotten high her fair share of times. The only difference was that Santana had done it for fun and Alex had obviously done it to cope.

"Taco Bell or McDonalds?" She sighed, pulling out of the parking lot.

"Wendy's. I want a Baconator with fries and a chocolate Frosty. _Please_." Alex listed, leaning back in her seat and finally glancing at Santana. The Latina nodded begrudgingly and started towards the nearby fast food restaurant. Lucky for them, she was able to get through the drive-thru quickly and within minutes, Alex was contently going to town on her food.

"If mom's home, just keep your cool, okay? I'll get you upstairs and into bed and then you can sleep all of this off." Santana said seriously, killing the engine as they pulled into their driveway. Alex nodded slowly, sipping at her Frosty, and followed the older girl into the house. Fortunately, Mrs. Lopez was nowhere to be found and the pair of them headed straight up to Alex's bedroom.

"You want me to stay, or are you good?" Santana asked uncertainly. Alex crawled into bed and awkwardly slid herself to the far end of the bed as an open invitation. Her older sister quickly shut the lights out, thankful that Alex was at least being responsive, and then laid down next to her. Within minutes, the teenager had drifted off.


End file.
